In Love With My Tour Guide
by Cute Tangerine204
Summary: when the most successful man in the world with his friends tour to Japan, he used a tourguide to guided them in Japan for a week.. as the time passed, this man realized that he had feeling with this tourguide..how about his childhood friend that also his first crush ?..NXM RXH just read&review :D
1. Chapter 1

**IN LOVE WITH TOUR GUIDE**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if any words that wrong.. ( my grammar is quite bad, sorry :D ) … Anyways, my summary is bad isn't ? hontoni Gomenasai ! ^.^**

**Oh, and in the beginning of this story Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Luna, Kaoru, Aoi, Celine, David ( Celine and David are my own character :D ) are in America.. They all 22 years old ( Mikan too ), except Aoi 18 years old, Tsubasa and Misaki 25 years old and Kaoru 40 years old .. :D**

**DISCLAIMER : Nu-uh .. I do not own gakuen alice ! :D**

**Summaries: A rich-handsome-and cold young lad was in the tour to Japan when the first time he was interest with the tour guide, will love blossom between them ?**

**ENJOY IT ! ^.^**

**Chapter 1. The Break Up and The News**

**Natsume's POV **

She was left me

She was broke up with me

She was cheated with other man

My girlfriend for 3 years that I loved so much was broke up with me. The worst part was, she cheated in front of my eyes..

_**FLASHBACK :**_

I was parked my car when to bought a coffee in the Sweet Treatz Café…

When I wanted to paid the coffee, in front of my eyes, my girlfriend was make out with another man that familiar with me.. As I looked carefully , The mas was one of my bestfriends, Kevin..And my girlfriend looked really happy at that time.. I tried to think straight but my body didn't want to..my body took me in front of them..

She seemed noticed my presence because she seemed surprised..

" N-N-Natsume ! W-w-what are y-you doing h-here ? "

I didn't reply.. I just needed her explanation..

" N-Natsume I can explain …" Kevin said.. and Luna ( ooh, did I tell you that Natsume's girlfriend is Luna ? Oops, My bad hehehee :D ) beside him became panicked..

" Can we talk for a moment ? " Luna said, took me to privately talked..

" Natsume.. I want this relationship over.. I –I want us to break up …"

And it's really hit my heart..

" Why ? " I said emotionless..

" I'm so s-sorry ! I was just using you to more closed to Kevin.. I-I'm sorry.. but, can we at least be a fri…."

Before she finished it.. I slapped her..

" Don't think about it .. Don't come near my life again .. I don't want to see you face anymore…bitch "

And then I left her..

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

The way she talked about it.. she really bruised my pride.. it was liked I'm just a toy for her..

She was just using me..

She was cheated me..

Natsume go to his GIGANTIC mansion ( wew O.o ) after he got call from his childhood bestfriend , Ruka that he wanted to went to Natsume's mansion..

" Hey Natsume.. What's wrong with you ? " Ruka asked..

" I *hic* broke up *hic* with Luna "

" NANI ! But how ? "

" She was cheated *hic* on me *hic*.. and heck, she was the one *hic* who asked this broke up news *hic* she said that she was *hic* just using me to get close to *hic* Kevin" ( okay, enough ! I'm too tired to write *hic* .. so in the later dialogue there are no *hic* again but think that natsume's drank )

" Stop this Natsume ! Forget her ! Move on Buddy! Don't lose hope because of that witch.. "

" Easy for you to say Ruka.. It's too hurt you know.." Natsume answered lazily..

" hmm.. yeah I know .."

" Get me another vodka " Nastume command his royal head butler, John ..

" NO! don't give him again..You can leave now John.."

" Very well Sir Ruka "

" What's wrong with you Ruka ?

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH…" before ruka can finished it, Natsume is already sleeping in his couch..Ruka sigh and then call his fiancée , Hotaru Imai

RING…

" What baka ? "

" Hotaru ! do you think Natsume can come with us to Japan? "

" No " Hotaru bluntly said..

" But, he was depressed right now.. That witch Luna, asked to broke up with him and he is drunken right now.. "

" *sigh* okay, let him go with us .."

" Yey ! Hotaru is the best ! I love you dear ! "

" Love you too .. Ja "

And then she hung the phone..Ruka sigh and then take Natsume to his room..He left Natsume a note and then leave..

**NEXT MORNING…**

**Natsume's POV:**

I wake up with this great headache, GREAT..

" Why do I have this stupid headache again ? " I said to myself as I tried to remembered yesterday's events..

" Oh yeah.. I depressed about Luna " I said emotionless.. and then I started to take a bath..as I take a bath, I begin to thinking..

' why am I really this pathetic ? I really should move on from her..In fact, she's kinda annoyed me …' I sighed..

After I wrap a towel around my waist..I look at a photo of a cute little girl with 2 pigtails with a really bright smile and big hazel eyes… Beside her, there is a boy with messy raven hair and looking somewhat emotionless with those ruby piercing eyes.. Yep, that's me with my childhood..My first crush.. I know it was sill, who believes a 5 years old boy can understand about love ? But, that's me..though I forgot about her name.. I put back the photo and then I notice a memo from Ruka..

" _Please meet me at burger shop tomorrow at 8 a.m – Ruka "_

I check the time..

07.20 a.m

Well, I still have a time , so I begin to dress up casually and go down to the breakfast table…

" Good morning Sir Natasume.." John greet and bow at me..

" Hn.. where's mom ? "

" I'M HERE DEAR ! " my mom , Kaoru Hyugaa answer from the dining table..

My mom is the president of " RED SPARKLING "or whatever its name that is number one Fashion Store in the world..

" Good morning dear.." My mom greet me..

" Good morning Onii-chan ! " my sister, Aoi Hyugaa greet me too.. she is 18 years old and become a number 1 top model in the world..she really looks like the girl version of me except her bubbly-cheerful attitude that really obvious different from me..

" Hn.. Morning mom.. morning buriko " I said as I lean forward to kiss my mother's cheek..

" I'M NOT BURIKO YOU JERK ! "

" Aoi ! Langueage !" my mom scold her..

" Sorry mom.." My sister growl ..and I smirk at my sister..

" Where's dad ? " I said to my mom ..

" He's on business trip my dear.. he will come back a week later.. " My father is number 1 business man in the world that lead Hyuuga corp. as Hyugaa corp. is number 1 corporation in the world.. ( Natsume's family always number 1 huh ? :p )

" Hn "

" Come on sit down dear.."

" Oh , I'm sorry mom.. I have breakfast with Ruka right now.. so gotta go ! " I said as I go to the garage..

" Oh ok dear.. make sure to send my greet to Ruka " mom yelled

" Me too onii-chan ! "

" Hn .."

I took my black porche ( I don't know anything about car ! sorry ! ) and then I drive fast to the Burger Shop ..and..as I expected …it's only took 5 minutes .. I smirked..

It's only 07.45 a.m

**RUKA'S POV :**

Me and hotaru are already at the Burger Shop, at 07.40 a.m. as we waiting the others, we talked a bit about our childhood friend..

" So how long we're not come back to Japan , huh ? "

" About 18 years , I guess " hotaru answered it..

" Do you miss mi-chan ? "

" Yes, I do really miss her.." hotaru said as she closed her eyes.. a sign that she cares about her bestfriend.. that's what I like about hotaru, she look tough outside and seems didn't care the others, but in the inside , she really fragile and care the other with her own way..anyways, Mi-chan was my childhood beside Hotaru and Natsume.. We don't know her real name, but as far as we can remember , we just called her Mi-chan..

" Yo Ruka" a familiar voice called me..

" Hi Natsume .."

" What is she doing here? " He point Hotaru..

" Sit obviously .." my fiancée answer it emotionlessly ..

" Tch, whatever "

" Sorry we were late ! " Another 2 familiar voice come toward us..

" Now what are these idiots doing here ? " Natsune ask annoyed..

" Geez , Natsume's really meanie..! " Our close friend , David pout.. David has a short-messy dark blue hair and he has dark black orb for his eyes..

" Hi Natsume,Ruka,Hotaru ! " David's girlfriend, Celine greet us..Celine has an ice-long-straight hair and blue-pale for her eyes.. by the way, they are know that we are from

Japan so, they understand a little bit of Japan language like 'baka' ( because Hotaru often said it to them .. :p )

" Hn "

" Hi "

" Hello Celine, David..Sit down please.." after they all sit down , I begin to start my explanations..

" Now as I tell you guys to meet us here is.." before I finished it , Hotaru cut me out..

" We are all going to Japan for a week and don't ever said 'NO' unless you wanted to kissed by my baby baka gun " we are sweat-dropped..

" Yeah, after all , I already manage your times so let's just enjoy this trip ! I said cheerfully…

" Sure! I'll go ! " Celine said..

" If Celine go, I'll go to ! "

" Whatever "

" But we'll have a tour guide right ?" Celine asked..

"Of course you Baka "

" We were forgot how Japan was, so we decided to take a tour guide " I said…

" When we will go ? " Natsume asked..

" Tomorrow "

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**Sooooooooooo, How was it ? good? Bad ? **

**Please REVIEW ! :D , **

**Btw, anyone knows about Japan's tourism hotspot ? please PM me if you know :D **

**Thank You very much ! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**IN LOVE WITH TOUR GUIDE**

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER 2 EVERYONE ! **

**I'm so sorry that my last chapter was not so good.. I'll do my best for the later chapters though :D Anyway, in this chapter , I'll focused on Mikan's POV :D oh and~ for the later chapters I'll try to update every weekend or maybe faster than that :D**

**By the way, thank you so much for everyone who review my story ! ;) **

** Beautiful Sadness : I'm sorry that the first chapter was not so good and when I re-read that chapter, I was like .. ' oh my God ! ' yup, I didn't re-read that chapter because when I finished it, I was really tired and it was already mid-night ( it was already passed my bed-time ) :D anyway, I'll try my best in this chapter ! Thank you so much for your reviews :D **

** Guest : thanksss ! :D here it is ! **

**PLEASE ENJOY IT ! **

**DISCLAIMER : Nu-uh .. I do not own gakuen alice ! :D**

**Summaries: A rich-handsome-and cold young lad was in the tour to Japan when the first time he was interest with the tour guide, will love blossom between them ?**

**Chapter 2 . Meet the Clients**

**Normal's POV **

BEEP BEEP BEEP ..

Mikan's alarm is ringing at 7 a.m

BEEP BEEP BEEP..

But , Mikan didn't even stir..

BEEP BEEP BEEP ..

And just like that my friend, that innocent alarm clock ringing until it died by itself..

**30 MINUTER LATER..**

**Mikan's POV **

The sun rays and the voice of birds chirping waking me up.. ' What a sweet morning ' I smile to myself . I stir a little and then I open my eyes.. I turn my head to see the clock..

It's 07.39 a.m

What ? am I dreaming ? I rub my blurred eyes and look at the clock again ..

It's 07.40 a.m now..

I try to think straight… ' 07,40 a.m huh ? ' .. As my consciousness come and hit me .. I begin to panic ..

' Dammit ! stupid alarm ! why it didn't wake me up ? I'll be late .. again '

I cursed under my breath as I begin to take a quick shower and dressing myself.. I wear a white sleeveless T-shirt with " Peace " sign , frilly-honey brown skirt that reach my knees and a pair of black-sneakers .. also I bring my honey-brown jacket .. as for my hair I let it down today because there is no time left ..

After I put my lip gloss and taka a look for myself for the last time.. I run to my company as fast as I can.. ( she didn't even bother to make her bed , lazy Mikan :p )

**Normal's POV**

Narumi come back to his office with a cup of hot coffee in his hand.. ' Mikan will be late again ' he sighed and then drink his coffee..

Not before he gulp his coffee , Mikan bust the door not even bother to knocked..

" SORRY I'M LATE SIR NARUMI ! " she shout loud enough to make Narumi spurt out his coffee .. then Mikan bow down and apologize..

" Ah.. forgive me sir .. I woke up late this morning because my alarm didn't ring ( poor alarm clock :p ) and then…."

" It's ok Mikan…. It's ok …Calm down now.. it's good thing that you can come here now, right ? " Narumi smiled while cleaning his stained shirt ..Mikan lift her head and then smile sincerely to Narumi ..

" Arigato Sir.. and I'm really sorry for your shirt ! if you let me, I'll wash it…." He cut Mikan before she finished it ..

" Daijabou Mikan , Daijabou.. but, make sure that the next time you will not come late again .."

" H-hai ! "

" So, I've got a proposal from this important client, before I continued .. do you know Hyuuga Corp. and Imai Corp ? " Narumi asked.. Mikan tilt her head ..

" Hyuuga Corp. ? Imai Corp. ? I think I've heard it somewhere .. " She answer it confusedly …Narumi sweat-dropped..

" They are 2 famous corporations in the world Mikan.. Hyuuga Corp. is the most famous, richest, and the most success corporation in the world, in fact, It is number 1 in the business tycoon ..they have hotels, malls, banks, bars even almost all of our daily goods .." Narumi explain her..

" How about Imai Corp. ? "

" Imai Corp. is the second one from Hyuuga Corp. they actually success only in technology , so logically Hyuuga Corp. and Imai Corp. are working together .."

" What!? How come I didn't know it ? " Mikan innocently said..

" *sweat–dropped* Never mind Mikan .. What I want to tell you is… This time you have them as clients .."

" WHATTTT ? "

" I also surprised at first when the clients gave their proposal .. they said they wanted a private tour for them and they wanted a whole week tour… the clients are 5 peoples and all of them are important , Note this Mikan : you have to be polite with them and take good care of them and please don't ruin this company's name .."

" I have this… big….responsibility ? "

" Yes, Mikan..Are you reject this proposal ? I warned you, you'll have a LOT tips from them and also BIG salary ..you know, this is a rare chance " He wink at Mikan..

**Mikan's POV **

' I have important peoples as my clients ? Big Salary ? Good tips ? ' Mikan think carefully .. ' Sir Narumi was right ! this is a rare chance ! I definitely not reject this chance ! ' I grin..

" Of course not Sir ! I'll take this proposal ! "

" Good to hear that Mikan , and please start right now .. The clients are ready at 09.00 a.m " Narumi said while he look at his watch..

' 9 a.m ? that fast ? '

" Hurry up Mikan ! you only have 20 minutes to get to the Airport .."

" 20 MINUTES !? GOD ! OK SEE YOU LATER SIR ! THANK YOU VERY MUCH ! " I said as I prepare to leave ..

" Wait Mikan ! This is the trip schedules ! Make me proud kay ? " Narumi said while he waving his hand to me..

" Leave it to me ! Bye sir ! " I waving at him ..

I run out the company and take a taxi " to the Narita Airport ,sir ! fast ! "

' I hope I'll not late again ' I prayed..

While I'm in the taxi , I take a look of the trip schedule .. ' WHAT THE ..! WHAT'S THIS ?! this trip schedule only for today !? how about tomorrow ? ' I confused..' whatever, just enjoying this trip! Wait a minute, one of the clients name is Imai Hotaru ? Why is this name familiar to me ? ' I thought hard until a painful headache hit me..

**FLASHBACK :**

There was a girl who sat alone in the park bench..she had soft-short-black hair and amethyst orbs for her eyes.. she looked emotionless.. and then there was another girl with two pigtails greeted her..

" Hello ! my name is Mikan Sakura ! What's your name ? " The brunette girl asked her..

" Hotaru, Hotaru Imai " she said..

" well Hota-chan, let's play ! "

" Sure " she smiled ..

**END OF FLASHBACK **

' What was that ? Who is hota-chan ? ' I thought to myself..

" Miss, are you okay ? " The driver ask me..

" A-ah Yes " The driver didn't reply again and keep driving..

**Normal's POV **

Before she knew it, they already in the airport..

" Thank you very much sir ! Here ! " She said giving her money to the taxi's driver..

" Please keep the change ! " she said and then she run as fast as she can to the International Departure Gate..' onegai ! Please don't be late ! ' she run and run until she hit something…

Or SOMEONE…

"Go-gomenasai ! daijobou ka ? " she asked while she try to stand up.. The 'person' in front of her who also try to stand up,answer her " Watch your way little girl ..or polka-dots .."

She hurriedly stand up and then bow down ' polka-dots ? what the heck is he talking about ? ' she thought confusedly .." I-I'm so-so sorr …." And then it click her brain..

" WHY YOU PERVERT ! HOW DARE YOU PEEK MY PANTIES ?! " she said explode , she then look up to the person who she called a 'pervert' a while ago .. She gasp.. In front of her is a man, really tall obviously taller then her.. he has messy-short-jet black hair, fair complexion , very handsome and HOT and ruby-piercing orbs for his eyes..but, what caught her eyes is , this man is smirk at her..

" What? I know I'm really HOT but please don't make this world become Atlantis because drown by your drool .. I' m too lazy to swim now .." He smirk while she jaw-dropped ..

" Bastard.. Who drool at you ? huh ? Even if this world fall I'll never think of you 'HOT' like what you said " she sticking out her tongue.. He smirked more..

" Liar.. I can see it what did you think about me earlier in your eyes "

' what a cocky-bastard ' She annoyed ..

" Well, anyway I have to go now.. bye P-o-l-k-a-d-o-t-s " he purposely spell the word..

" YOU PERVERT ! COME HERE YOU ! I'M NOT DONE YET WITH YOU ! " she shout to him as the 'man' already lost in her sight..' Damn him ! OH NO ! I'm really late! " .. she run until she reach the International Departure Gate.. She's looking for a girl with….' Wait a minute, I didn't even know what her features are.. how can I find her ? ' .. she keep looking the crowded peoples who passed her , until she heard " Hotaru , where is the tour guide ? " a girl's voice asked.. ' Hotaru ? That must be my client ! ' she thought… she turned around and then she see a group of five people , she approach them and tug one of the girl's shirt with short-black hair..

" E-excuse me, are you Hotaru Imai ? " the girl turn around and then answer her …

" Yes, I am ..and are you the tour guide ? "

" Yes , yes! Konnichiwa ! My name is Mikan Sakura , you can call me Mikan and I will be your tour guide for a week .. nice to meet you ms. Imai.." She bow down , happily that finally she found her clients..

" What ? you the tour guide polka ? " a masculine- familiar voice shocked her and..

" WHAT !? YOU'RE THAT H-HENTAI ! "

**To be continued..**

**How was it ? Good ? Bad? **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**Thank you so much ! * yawns * :p **


	3. Author's NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello everyone ! well, I'm just going to say that the third chapter will be update late..i have a LOT of school's tasks and examination…( poor mee :'( ) but I'll try to update as soon as I can after the things I settled down ..I'm so so sorry everyone! Oh and Special thanks to xXxStrawberryAngelxXx and BubblySunshine190 ! I love you guys :3**

**See you on the next chapter :3**

**- CuteTangerine204-**


	4. Chapter 3

**IN LOVE WITH TOUR GUIDE**

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER 3 ! :3 **

**Finally~ School was over ! WAAAAAA ! I think I can update faster now heheXD sorry for the late update X3 **

**Btw, thanks for the reviewers who review my story ! :D I really really appreciated it :3**

**Well, here it is ! PLEASE ENJOY IT !  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Nu-uh .. I do not own gakuen alice ! :D**

**Summaries: A rich-handsome-and cold young lad was in the tour to Japan when the first time he was interest with the tour guide, will love blossom between them ?**

**Chapter 3. Best Friend ? **

**Mikan's POV**

What do you think** if** you have important clients especially one of them was a bastard who peeked your underwear a while ago ? Unfortunately, there is no **' if '** for me.. right in front of me is a man who peeked my underwear pattern , so annoying and he is actually one of my important clients .. What a bad luck .. Remind me what did I dream last night again ?

" Don't be so loud polka ! You will make deaf ! gee.."

" I don't care if I make you deaf ! In fact, I think it is nice .." I can't help myself to form an evil smirk in my mouth ..

" Nice ? How can it's be n-"

" Wait wait wait ! Are you know each other or something ? " A man with blonde hair ask us ..

" NO ! " we both said..

" Then why are you guys bickering and flirting each other like any …" I cut him off before he said something that will never I imagined ..

" Don't even think about it ! " I hissed, so much for the first meeting.. I already arguing with the clients in the first meeting .. but, I felt so familiar with , The bastard and this blonde man .. what is it ?

" whatever "

I clear my throat and the introduce myself properly. Hey! I still have manners you know! Even though, I was an orphan ..Both of my parent died in an accident when I was 10 years old , I was the only one who saved from that accident… I don't want to remember that now ..it'll make me cry and I don't want to cry in front of my clients ..it'll make a bad reputation..

" I will introduce myself again.. My name is Mikan Sakura .. You can call me Mikan, I was here to be you tour guide in Japan for a week so Yoroshiku ! " I brightly smile at them ..

" Mikan, as you knew before I am Hotaru Imai you can call me Hotaru , the man with blond hair is Ruka, the bastard as you said before is Natsume and then the couple here is David and Celine ..just make yourself comfortable around us and just follow my instructions where should we go because I have been lived in Japan for around 4 years since little so, I still recognized this country a little bit .. " She said in one breath .. ( I make Hotaru soften everytime she is with Mikan hehe :3 ) I take a look at 4 people faces and they like gapping at her confusedly though Natsume soon recovered with his usual smirk.

" h-hai Hotaru .." Weird, the name is so right as I said it.. Who is this woman actually ?!

" What ? " As she noticed around her, Ruka then hug her and whisper something like ' congratulation ' , ' longest sentences ' or something.. I can't heard it anymore..

" whatever, anyway.. should we go to the hotel first ? " Hotaru said ..

" O-oh..hai hai .. this way ! " I said back to my cheerful girl as I lead their way to the Bus to go to the Hotel …

As our way to get there .. Hotaru sit beside me while I drink a bottle of water I bought earlier and then she suddenly said.." Do you want to be my best friend ? " I choked my drink and then coughing madly…She seems confused what to do so instead of pat me softly at my back , she punch me HARD at my back so I'm getting worse here …HELP ! HELP ! somebody help ! I don't want to die yet ! I feel dizzy until I hear Celine comes toward us ..

" hey, Mikan what is—OH MY GOD ! MIKAN ARE YOU OKAY ? " she yelled panic and then she pat my back ..Thank God , I was still alive ..

" y-yeah.. I'm fine Ariga- ano .. I mean, thank you very much Celine ! " I said .. I think my face is still red because of the cough..

" Your welcome ! be careful ok ? " She winked at me and the twirl around to go to her fiancée I guess.. as I look beside me.. Hotaru feel tense and freeze .. no emotion at all draw in her face..

" Hotaru .. Are you ok ? " I wave my hand in front of her face … she still didn't make a move so my hand automatically pat her hair.. I don't know what did I do but it felt like my hand move itself to pat her hair… She blink twice and then look into me ..

" I'm fine and .." She paused for a second and then continued it..

" I'm sorry .." she look down to her skirt.. I smile at her reaction.. She is so cute !

" Hotaru.. it's fine ..! look I'm okay now right ? and to answered your question earlier .. of course I want to be your best friend ! I just .. surprised that you wanted to be my best friend …"

" why ? "

" Because… you are the famous person and I felt like I'm not deserve to be your best friend .." she clicked her tongue ..

" of course not .. I love to be your best friend ! " She smiled shyly .. I grin at her ..

" then best friend Hota-chan ? " I giggled ..' What ? did I just call her Hota-chan ? " She shocked at first then smile back at me…

" yes…"

**To be continued..**

**Short eh ? yeah I know haha X3 I'll try to make a long chapter for the next chapter.. and sorry for the wrong grammatical .. I'm still working at it heheX3**

**Anyway, please review ? Anything ! I want to know what's in your mind ? and feel free to PM me , I'll gladly reply it :D **

**Thanks :D **

**p.s. Read my other story too? Haha :D **


	5. Chapter 4

**IN LOVE WITH TOUR GUIDE**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 4 ! **

**OMG ! I'm so so sorry I didn't update soon .. School was already started and it sucks.. so, yeah I'm so sorry :3 I guess I will be not so often in FFN but I'll try to update soon :D **

**Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews ! It was really made my day :D oh and this chapter I dedicate it to one of my best friends, " M.A " ! you're the best Girl :D ( she didn't have FFN account but she was active in FFN ) **

**DISCLAIMER : Nu-uh .. I do not own gakuen alice ! :D**

**Summaries: A rich-handsome-and cold young lad was in the tour to Japan when the first time he was interest with the tour guide, will love blossom between them ?**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Sakura Park**

**Hotaru's POV**

I couldn't believe this ! I felt that I already knew this Sakura girl …who was she ? She really looked like my childhood friend, Mi-chi ? .. I drown by my thought until my fiancée poked my arm..

" Hotaru are you okay ? " He said softly.. I sighed…

" It's…. nothing .. I'm fine "

" Are you sure ? You look tired .."

" I'm fine, don't worry " I smiled a little.. Ruka could be really sweet and that's why I loved him…he really knew me very well..

" Ok.."

" Minna-san ! this is your hotel …unpacked your things first and if you done come to see me in the lobby, okay ? " Mikan smiled.. She really looked like Mi-chi…everyone stood up and gathered their things including me ..we walked to the front desk and asked our rooms ..there are 3 rooms : me and Ruka will be in one room, beside us was Natsume's room and the last room will be Celine and David's room ..As we in our room I admitted that this room was really beautiful,the interior was being decorated nicely with Nature theme.. though I didn't show it in my face but deep down I really amazed by this room..

" Wow, This room is really beautiful ne Hotaru ? "

" yes " the silence engulfed us..

" Ne Ruka " I started the conversation..

" Nani ? "

" Did you feel something to ..Mikan ? " He seemed shocked ..

" What do you mean ? "

" I mean did you feel familiar to her ? "

" Well, yeah.. something like I already knew her since a long time ago.. What about it ? " So, Ruka felt the same too.. then how about Natsume ? I was really curious about this..

" Ruka, I also felt the same as you.." I stopped for a while.. his eyes widen..

" What-"

" I felt like she was similar with Mi-chi " His jaw dropped now ..

" What ! but how come Hotaru ? "

" Think about it, the way she talked and the way she acted it was really looks like Mi-chi that we knew "

" Well, yeah.. I think you're right " I smirked..

" Of course I am.. Anyway, don't talk about this to Natsume first, okay ? "

" okay ! I will take a shower now Hotaru " He said… I sighed and then changed my clothes .. I didn't feel like to take a shower right now so I went down to meet Mikan.. As I saw her in the lobby she was sat on the sofa .. she looked like she wanted to burst into tears.. I walked to her and sat beside her..

" Hey, what's the matter ? " she looked surprised and then wiped her tears..

" Hotaru ! you surprised me ! How come you were really fast ? " She smiled .. She was changing the subject .. I shrugged ..

" Where are we going first? "

" Well, in the schedule we were supposed to be in the Sakura Park ( I've made it, it wasn't real hehe :D ) first .."

" well, it was nice " I smiled..she giggled..

" You were right ! I also loved that place ! " She smiled but somehow I felt that this time.. the smile was faked …

" Anyway Hotaru, how come the schedule was only for today ? How about tomorrow ? "

" Well, I wanted this trip same as like we just hang-out together..so, I'll be the one who decided it " I smiled ..

" Ahh.. I see "

" Hi Mikan ! " The idiot's couple and Ruka also Natsume came toward us... Mikan smiled and then stood up ..

" Well, You looked great guys ! So, are you ready to go ? " She asked..

" YES ! LET'S GO! C'MON ! " David said excitedly ..

BAKA BAKA BAKA !

" You were too loud " I said blew my dear baka-gun..

" You meanie " He cried waterfall style ..

" tsk , too annoying " Natsume pissed off.. Mikan sweat-dropped

" Okay guys, let's go ! "

* * *

**-TIME SKIP- **

* * *

**At Sakura Park**

**Natsume's POV**

The Sakura Park.. It was still beautiful since the last time I saw it .. this place was my last memory with Mi-chi ..and my first kiss shared in this place..

_**FLASHBACK **_

" Natsu-chan…are you leaving me ? " asked the little girl with the brunette hair..The boy patted her hair and then she started to cry ..

" I'm sorry Mi-chi "

" But, but why ? "

" My dad's office moved to America.. We've been forced to move with him.. I'm so sorry Mi-chi " The boy now hugged the girl ..the girl shocked at first but then, she hugged him back ..

" But, promised me to come back again okay ? "

" I promised " She broke the hug and then smiled to him ..

" Remember you promised ! " The boy blushed and unconsciously kissed her..

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

It was such simple-innocent kiss but it meant a lot to me…When we got there, polka explained something about this park ..yadda-yadda I didn't want to hear it something like history I think.. .. The idiots took a picture around the place especially Hotaru who tried to take a picture of Ruka from different angles.. poor Ruka ..then I noticed that Polka was nowhere to be seen ..I walked around until I found her staring at the Big-Sakura tree in the center of the park.. She was truly beautiful.. The way wind blew her hair and Sakura petal flew between her beautiful hair ..the way she staring at the tree ..she really looked like angel..I approached her and then poked her ..she shrieked …

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ! YOU SCARED ME ! "

" Don't be too loud Polka .." I hissed .. She pissed more.. I smirked , seriously this girl was really amusing me .. so much like Mi-chi ..Wait ! What ?

" Why are you here ? " She asked ..

" Well, WHY were you here ? " She sighed ..

" I also don't know .."

" You don't know ? " I raised my eyebrow ..

" Everytime I went here.. I always went to this tree and just staring to the tree.. it felt like there was something that I forgot .." she softly explained..

Suddenly she yelled while she touched her head..

" AHHHHH ! "

I shocked …she looked like she was in a great pain ..and then I did the first thing in my mind…

I kissed her…

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**How was it ? How was my grammar ? Please review ! :D was my story made sense ? Should I continued it guys ? hehe :D**

**Feel free to PM okay guys ? :D **

**P.s. read my other stories too ? hehe :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**IN LOVE WITH TOUR GUIDE**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 5 ! **

**Wow, sorry for the delayed O.o I've been busy with my school and yeah, I rarely open FFN …sorry about that -_-" well, anyway, I really want to thank you Guys ! Everyone ! :D Please keep reading this story, I'll try to do my best **

**To my best friend NatashaGracia who already reviewed my story thank you soooo muchhhhhh :D ;) hehee :D **

**Anyway, PLEASE ENJOY ! :D**

**DISCLAIMER : Nu-uh .. I do not own gakuen alice ! :D**

**Summaries: A rich-handsome-and cold young lad was in the tour to Japan when the first time he was interest with the tour guide, will love blossom between them ?**

**Chapter 5. The Green House **

**Mikan's POV **

"So, basically these are the part of the orchid family.." Explained Misaki – Sensei , the Green House's man.. Misaki-Sensei used to teach me when I was middle-school and I knew he opened his own Green House as what he dreamed of so yes, since Celine insisted to go to the place where she could see many flowers I chose this place. I also learnt that Celine was really in love with flowers so, yeah….

"Ooo, I get it ! Um, Sir Misaki, right? These are the sunflowers right? They are so pretty!" Celine asked, her eyes sparkled and she looked really happy.. Misaki-sensei chuckled …

"Yes, I tell you what… I have a small sunflower, it's still in the pot and healthy.. I really , really take good care of it but I want to give it to you as long as you promise me to take care of it too …" He smiled softly…Celine nodded excitedly and shook Misaki-Sensei hands excitedly..

"I WILL! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I smiled and then walked out of the house.. I was enjoying the shade of the sun until I felt a hand touched my shoulder.

"Ahh, Hota-chan… What's up ?"

"What was troubling you?" She asked, worried evidence in her eyes.. I stared her confusedly..

"Huh?"

"You were pretty dazed today and you were kept silent all day.. I thought there were something in your mind.. Do you want to talk about it?" I was kept silent… all day? I was thinking about…. Oh…

_**FLASHBACK **_

I was in that place .. where I could enjoyed the view of the Sakura tree .. I really didn't know why I always came to this place whenever I came to the park.. it felt like I was forgot of something.. then I sensed someone here and then the person poked my arm.. I shrieked…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ! YOU SCARED ME !"

"Don't be too loud Polka .." He hissed .. I pissed more 'He still called me by my underwear pattern? Seriously, this guy' I sighed…

"Why are you here?" I asked him.. well, he disturbed my 'Peace Time' and it was annoying me..

"Well, why WERE you here?" He asked me back.. I sighed.. 'This was the question that I also don't know'

"I don't know"

"You don't know?" He raised his eyebrow.. I then realized, how short his eyebrows were! I really need to hold my laughter.. but, It looked perfect on him.. 'Wait, What did I say?'

"Everytime I went here.. I always went to this tree and just stared at the tree.. it felt like there was something that I forgot .." I honestly explained.. Then some memory came to my mind… I saw a little girl and a little boy … the boy tried to stop the little girl's tears.. I couldn't hear it well what they were saying but I caught some words like 'America.. promise me…remember…' and then they were kissing…

Same as what I was doing right now…

The bastard kissed me…

But, I felt comfortable with his lips.. it felt familiar.. but, What was it? What was the feeling ? I also felt butterflies in my stomach….Hot sensation in my whole body ..most in my face actually..

Wait…

He still kissed me…

I pushed him roughly and touched my lips…'What was the feeling actually?!' I really wanted to know the answer…

"Sorry.. I just lost-" His bangs covered his face so, I couldn't see his expressions…But still…

"DAMN IT! YOU SICK-BASTARD!" And then I ran…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Mikan? Mikan?" Hotaru shook my shoulder…I blinked..

"Ahh, I'm sorry Hota-chan… it was nothing really.. well, I was just Hungry! Yeah, hungry! Let's eat after this ! There is café near the green house…Let's eat there!" I smiled sheepishly… I really didn't want to worry Hota-chan…She looked surprised a bit and then she nodded her head..

"Mikan! Look ! I've got the sunflower ! Pretty isn't?" Celine giggled..

"Ahh, yes Celine.. It is pretty.." I smiled…I saw Hyuuga stared at me but I avoided his gaze.. it was awkward after what happened to us…

"Oooo, Mikan I'm hungry…." David said , rubbing his stomach…

"Ooh, yes yes… this way.." I pointed the way to the café .. We walked to the café and then sat to order our foods ... All of them were ordering something like spaghetti, burger.. me, myself ordered Strawberry shortcake and strawberry juice but Hota-chan, Ruka-kun and Hyuuga stared at me surprisingly for a minute .. of course I confused .. but then I shrugged it off …After we finished, The group decided to take a break at the hotel so, I as the tour guide , guided them to their hotel..

"Thank you Mikan for today I was so happy!" Celine said

"YEAH! I had the blast !" Kevin said .. I smiled at them and the couple walked in.. the next one was Ruka…

"Arigato Mikan .. We had a great time today!" He smiled gently ..

"Your welcome Ruka-Pyon! Eh, May I call you that?" I grinned .. He taken back for what I said but then he smiled..

"Sure" Next was Hota-chan.. She hugged me and whispered to me…

"If you have problems and you want to share it with someone … Find me.. Okay?" She smiled.. I patted her hair and smiled…

"Right!"

"Oh and we're going to the beach tomorrow.. Prepare the swimming suit Mikan" She smirked..

"BEACH?! Oh, okay then" I gulped.. 'Oh no, I can't swim! How will I survive tomo-'

"What's with the face Polka?" I heard the annoying voice …

"Nothing" I answered plainly.. well, I still angry with him, right? And we were in the embarrassed state too.. then, I felt a warm hand grabbed my right hand…

"I'm sorry.. I really am.." I shocked.. I looked at his face and he actually mean it… Well, if I thought about it, yesterday I cut him when he wanted to apologize right? I sighed…

"It's okay.. But can I ask you ? Why did you kiss me?" He looked at me and I saw a tint of red on his cheeks…What? He was blushing?

"Well, you were shouting and I panicked .. I didn't know what to do so, I just did what was on my mind and that was kissing you …" Okay, that was weird… whatever.. 'But, In my memory.. Who were they? What did they talk about?' I was deep in my thought until I saw a Flowers bouquet in front of me… It was White Anemones and Lilies ..They were my Favorite!

"I didn't know what to pick… but I pick these flowers because in the Japanese I think they mean-"

"Of sincerity and purity…" I continued him… He seems surprised at first and then he asked..

"Do you like it ?" I smiled.. a real-sweet smile..

"Yes! I love them! Thank you so much! Those are my favorite flowers…" I smiled.. tears already in the corner of my eyes.. These flowers were the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes in the hospital after that accident that caused my parents to ..oh.. I didn't want to talk it now….He wiped my tears with his thumb..

"You're welcome.." He smiled .. also a real smile.. I giggled..

"You know, it's the first time I saw your real smile .. you should smile often.. it looks good on you.." He then smirked..

"More handsome eh? Thank you Polka" 'Here came the party-popper'.. I sighed ..

"Anyway, Why did you seems surprised when I told you the meaning of the flowers?" I asked him.. He taken back at first …but then he turned his back on me..

"I had a childhood friend here.. she also loved those flowers and always told me the meaning of it… " He said in the sad tone..

"Ooh…Well, call her to meet me then ! We will-"

"I don't know where she is" I was so curious about this but It was getting late.. maybe next time I will confronted him about this.. or maybe… Hota-chan knew it!

"Well then, Tell me more about your childhood friend next time! That is if you don't mind ! Thanks for the flowers and see you tomorrow!" I smiled and waved to him.. He waved back though..

Now, I really needed to remember where I put my swimming suit..

**To be Continued! **

**That's it! **

**I was thinking if I should add 'The Gang' in this story… you know like anna, nonoko, yuu, koko, etc- Should I ? well, I still thinking about it…**

**Anyway, the meaning of the flowers I've got it from the website.. I don't know for sure but I think it 's right, is it? **

**Well, if you asked me how many signs that Mikan gave or showed as a sign she was similar with Mi-Chi .. In this chapter there were 4 signs.. the totals for 5 chapters were 7 signs ( excluding the Flashback okay?) you've got it all ? hehe:D **

**Please Review? Thank You! :D**


End file.
